Fairies and bats
by aku jo-uo
Summary: It's being redone right now. So to my previous readers, i hope you like it, and to my news ones, i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is just another story….might not get far but if you want me to continue review, review, review!

A girl with light auburn hair and sparkling green eyes flew through the air. She had light green wing, this was the fairy princess, Sakura. Sakura flew threw the air as fast as she could, The Bat prince, Syaoran, in hot pursuit. He screeched loudly. Sakura covered her ears, but it did not help. The screeched filled her and her entire system was shut down. She was frozen still. The second she felt her body starting to fall a stiff hand caught her waist. Sakura body was limp in Syaoran's arms.

Sakura woke up to find her arms chained to the ground. She tried to stand up but the chains were not long enough. She fell back on the ground. She then noticed she was in a room.

"Examining my room?" said a slick voice from the bed in the opposite corner. Sakura glanced up. She saw a man with Chestnut brown hair and bright amber eyes. He had a well built body and that made sakura blush, also the fact that over his perfect abs was no shirt made her blush more. This was the bat prince. His gray bat wings were neatly folded behind him.

"What do you want with me?" she nearly yelled across the room. Syaoran smirked and walked over to the fairy princess. He put his finger under her chin, but she jerked her head away. He grabbed her chin again but this time holding it firmly.

"You know you are." He paused trying to find the word. "…Beautiful" He tried to hold back but instead he kissed her lips. Sakura's eyes bulged. She shoved Syaoran off.

"What is your problem?" She screeched. She wiped her mouth with her arm. Syaoran mumbled something about stupid fairies with their stupid beautiful looks and how she stupidly captured his stupid heart, but Sakura did not hear it. He turned and sat back on his bed.

"So tell me where you grew up." He said not really caring what she would answer.

"The fairy city, DUH!" she said rudely.

"Well I knew that!"

"Then why did you ask!" She said again trying to get up but again she fell flat on her butt. Syaoran waved a hand and Sakura felt her hand cuffs being opened. She was un-chained! She bolted to the door but found it locked from the outside. She screeched very loudly.

"Do you honestly think I am that stupid?" He asked laughing.

"Well, I did but obviously I was wrong." She said sneering at him. Syaoran was immediately in front of her.

"You know you have been awake for nearly five minutes and I am already not happy with you!" He boomed.

"WELL WHAT I AM SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY THAT YOU CHASED ME HALF WAY THROUGH THE FOREST AND THEN KNOCKED ME OUT!" She yelled into his face. She was about to continue but again, she felt his lips on hers.

"Get away from me!" She said quietly as she shoved him away from her. Syaoran sighed. He decided that he was going to have to win her heart the old way.

"Look I am sorry but I follow my orders." He said retreating back to his bed.

"Apology not accepted." She said going back to her corner. She sat crisscross on the ground and sat there until Syaoran left the room. When he left she tried to find a way out. After a few hours she realized that it was night, she lie down in her corner and fell asleep.

When Syaoran saw that Sakura was sleeping on the floor he walked over to her and lifted her up. He stood with her in his arms for a few minutes, examining her beauty. Then he walked over to his bed he placed her on it and covered her with a blanket. He created a chair and sat beside her sleeping body.

Sakura woke up to find herself in a bed. She looked around confused and then her eyes rested on the bat prince beside her. She gazed at him and blushed again, still no shirt.

"He's so handsome" she said to herself very quietly.

"I know" Syaoran said back making sakura fall forward from the shock. She closed her eyes expecting to hit floor but she never did. She opened one eye to see skin. She opened both eyes and looked up into the prince's face.

"Clumsy" He said lifting both of their bodies off the ground. Sakura stood in his arms for a few seconds and then….

"LET GO OF ME!" She screeched fighting his grasp, but he only held on tighter. She fought him for a few minutes but eventually gave up. She let him hold her in his arms. Sakura had to fight herself to not hug him back. She felt Syaoran's head drop to her shoulder.

"Why do you hate us?" Sakura said quietly into the bat's mob of hair. Syaoran lifted his head from her shoulder. She looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"My father told me that the fairies were always vile. The Bat prince and fairy princess had fallen in love. The bats didn't care. They had always supported every love, but the fairies had shunned the fairy princess and killed her. The fairies said 'the treacherous snake needed a lesson. She was unfit to be a queen with a bat as a husband.' They always thought that the bats were unclean and hunted every thing. That was never true." He said releasing sakura and looking out a barred window.

"Since then we have been at war." He said looking over to sakura.

"Syaoran…I'm so sorry" Sakura said, now hating her kind, despising the very wings on her back. Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to believe what Syaoran had said but deep in heart she knew it was true.

"No don't be. It is not your fault." He said walking up to her. Sakura looked to the floor and let the tears fall. She covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said so quietly Syaoran almost didn't hear her. Syaoran wrapped his arms hesitantly around her shoulders. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"Sakura everything will be okay!"

"Syaoran…" Sakura looked desperately up into the bat prince's eyes. "Release me….Please! I want to fix this!"

"ok, you are released but Sakura you can't change the minds of millions of fairies!"

"I can try!" Sakura said as she shrunk her self and flew out the window. She turned back to normal siza and looked back through the window.

"Thank you Syaoran. She said with a warm smile. She flew away quickly.

"Your welcome….."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura flew through the sky towards the fairy city called, Esmeralda (es-meur-All-duh) she flew through the window to her room and quickly changed into a green dress. It was tight until the hips where it loosened. The sleeves were long and at the wrists it flared out. She grabbed a pair of green heels and quickly ran down the long swerving hallways to her father's office. She barged into his office without knocking.

"Father I need to talk to you!" She said trying not to yell.

"Sakura if it is about the bat prince it will be taken care of." He father said calmly.

"No father I want peace with the bats!" She screeched.

"Sakura what did they do to you?" He asked thinking it was mind control.

"Dad I know why we hate each other, please either make peace now or I will do it later through Touya!" She said talking about her brother. He had nearly black hair with dark blue eyes.

"Sakura…..are you sure? I don't think they would want peace."

"Dad they do. It is our fault we are in a war! Syaoran's father told him that we were always vile. The Bat prince and fairy princess had fallen in love. The bats didn't care he said. They had always supported every love, but we had shunned the fairy princess and killed her. The King at that time had said 'the treacherous snake needed a lesson. She was unfit to be a queen with a bat as a husband.' WE always thought that the bats were unclean and hunted every thing. That was never true, dad! They are nice people when they want to be! It was our own fault this all happened and I want it fixed now!" Sakura said loudly.

"Sakura I can try, but it depends on the people also." He said.

"FINE I WILL MAKE THE PEOPLE UNDERSTAND!" She bellowed and ran out of his office. She ran strait into the city.

"TOWNSPEOPLE! She bellowed about all the chattering. Everyone stopped and looked at the future queen.

"What do you think of the bats?" She yelled. No one answered.

"Do you hate them?"

"Yes" replied a few people.

"WHY?"

"We don't know we were taught to hate them." Said one man from the crowd. He was short and his head was half bald. Sakura repeated the speech she gave to her father. When she was finished all the people started talking amongst themselves.

"WELL!"

"The bats ARE unclean and rude and obnoxious they kidnapped you my lady and we can never forgive that!" said the small man again.

"Who do you think provoked them? US! YOU HAVE NEVER EVEN MET ONE!" She bellowed. She ran back into the palace and into her room. She cried herself to sleep.

3 years later.

"My lady your father requests you." A man guard said to Sakura. Sakura nodded to him. She walked to her father's office. She knocked and waited for a come in when she got it she walked in slowly.

"Sakura the bats have declared an all out war." He said looking into his daughter's wide eyes.

"WHAT!" Touya, her brother, bellowed from the seat beside sakura.

Touya please don't shout" The king said loudly.

"TO HELL I WON'T SHOUT!" He yelled. We walked out of the office to round up his solders.

"NO! They didn't" Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura I'm sorry." Her father said standing up and walking to his daughter.

"NO!" She screeched as she ran out of the room. She ran into her room. She changed into a white shirt and a pair of breeches. She flew out the window. After a long flight she arrived at the bat castle. She found Syaoran's window and found it had no bars she flew in.

"Syaoran?" She whispered into darkness. The next thing she knew there was a strong, yet familiar hand around her waist and a sharp knife at the throat.

"Whoa re you and what do you want?" Someone growled into her ear.

"S-Syaoran?" Sakura whispered recognizing the voice. She was suddenly swung around and was looking into the face of the bat prince.

"Syaoran!" She cried burying her face in his bare chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it! They wouldn't listen! I'm so sorry!" She wept into his chest as he hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders.

"Sakura…" said getting her to glance up at her.

"I'm so sorry…. I wanted to wait for the peace but I couldn't…. my parents made me….I had no choice!" He said looking down to the floor. Sakura moved one of her hands to his cheek making him look at her.

"W-What are you talking about?" sakura said quietly searching his face and hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Sakura…I'm engaged. I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait…...you are WHAT!" Sakura said on the brink of tears. "No you are not! NO!" Sakura said running to the window. Syaoran was immediately beside her.

"Sakura I'm sorry!" He said grabbing her elbow. Sakura looked at him tears streaming down her face.

"please….tell me you were kidding! Just tell…me." she said shrinking to her knees. She buried her head in her hands. She kept on repeating no it's not true. Syaoran knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She shoved him away.

She flew out of the window and back to the fairy city. She flew through her window and shoved her head in her pillow, and there she cried. She satyed in bed all the next day. Her brother knew what it was, he knew it was Syaoran, but chose not to say anything. He knew because every time someone mentioned him she would look down and blush.

"sakura" said a voice near the window. Sakura looked up, Syaoran.

"Go away!" sakura said shoving her head back into her pillow.

"You can't stay mad at me!" He said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"and why not?" sakura said sitting up and looking Syaoran straight into his eyes.

"Two reasons one, we were never officially a couple cause if we were we I would never have set you free," He said making sakura blush, "and two, you love me too much."

"HEY! I never said anything about loving you!" she said enforcing the YOU.

"You didn't have to!" He said tweaking her nose.

"Hey!" she said. Suddenly the door opened. Both of them snapped their gazes over to the door. There was Touya standing in the doorway.

"You know I am not gonna call the gaurds or anything….but I will do this!" Touya Said flying quickly over to the two and punching Syaoran square in the nose.

"TOUYA!" sakura yelled jumping up and running over to Syaoran. she made sure syaoran's nose what not broken, luckily it wasn't.

"Touya…." Sakura said looking at he rbrother with the cutest pout ever "We need you help, we want peace."

"AH…..Uh….Ok" Touya said giving in. Sakura jumped up and hugged him around the neck.

"Gotta go" Touya said walking out the door.

"Thanks to your brother I am STILL in pain!" Syaoran said in pain as he got up.

"AW, is the poor witte batty watty hurt?" Sakura said walking up to him. "Do you want mommy to kiss your witte booboo?"

"yes mommy." He said. Sakura leaned in to kiss his nose and Syaoran had a brilliant Idea. Just before sakura kissed his nose he moved his face up making sakura kiss him smack dab on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms went to his neck. He licked her bottom lick asking enterance. She gave it to him. He slowly slid his tongue in and explored every corner of her mouth as she did the same. They pulled away gasping for air.

"Well now." Sakura said holding her stomach. " we shouldn't have done that. You are engaged."

"Not anymore." Syaoran said simply. "Sakura I'm sorry I had kidnapped you but over time, the two days you were at my castle I fell in love with you, and I know you have to! Sakura please, give me an answer and I want to know what's in YOUR heart. Not the cold black hearts of others I want to know what YOU want so sakura, Princess of fairies, beautifulest creature in this small world, love of my life, Will you marry me?"

Gawd long speech, sorry this chapter is so short.


	4. Chapter 4

"S-Syaoran…I love you so much…but" sakura said on the brink of tears

"NO buts sakura, answer me yes or no."

"I want to, I really do, my people"

"Sakura if we have to we will leave, we'll go far away!" Syaoran said eagerly.

"Syaoran, my people, I can't leave them."

"What? YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE PEOPLE WHO HATE ME! SAKURA YOU-y-you said you love me."

"And I do! Syaoran…" she was cut off.

"Sakura NO, you stay with your stupid people, and if it even matters here, I still want you to have it." He said. He handed her a gold ring with pink diamonds in it. And in the center was an emerald. She saw something on the inside. It read;

_Not nearly as beautiful as you-Syaoran_

Sakura looked at it tears streaming down her face, he was gone. She fell to her knees, the ring clutched in her hand.

"Syaoran……." She sobbed. Syaoran watched her from a branch on the sakura tree outside his love's tree. He was about to jump back into the room and hold sakura close, he wanted to comfort her, but decided against it. He flew out of the tree.

Sakura turned when she heard the tree rustle. She saw nothing there. She crawled over to her bed and cried until her eyes were dried out, but by then she was asleep.

_Sakura walked around in the dark depths of her mind. When it got darker she started running._

"_SYAORAN!" she screeched as she fell into a deep hole. When she landed finding, her wings unusable, she saw a light she walked slowly toward it. When she arrives at the light she sees Syaoran. She grins and starts to run up to him but suddenly a girl appears. She has long black hair and ruby eyes, not only that she has her arms thrown around Syaoran's neck_

_As she looks upon the couple she feels jealousy and hurt bottled up inside her. Syaoran wraps his arms around the girl and they fly off, leaving sakura crying into the ground._

"NO!" sakura screeches as she bolts up in bed.

"Syaoran" She choked out as she cried into her knees. For three weeks she had had the same dream. It was haunting her and she didn't want it to happen. She wouldn't let it happen.

Sakura suddenly looked up with determination in her eyes.

"no" She said with a hard voice. " I will not let it happen." Sakura quikly changed into a clean dress. She burst into her father's chambers where he was working.

"Dad I want peace now!"

"Sakura……….. The peol..."

"NO Dad they were thaught to hate and they can be help to love! Please dad!" sakura cried tears threating to spill.

"I can try darling, But no promises."

"Yes dad" Sakura turned and ran into her room she changed into a sgirt and breeches and was out the window in a flash. She flew into syaoran's room.

"Syaoran?" The second the single word came out of her mouth she felt warm lips on hers. She felt hand moving to take off her shirt, but she pulled away to be aware. When she was sure it was Syaoran she caputured his lips again and her shirt was off. She pulled syaoran's shirt off as Syaoran attempted to undo her breast band. He gave up on her breast band and she helped him remove her breeches. She pulled off his in the process and now they were in their under garments. Syaoran gently cupped one of her breast. And his other hand was on her lower back. Her hands were tangled in his hair.

"Yes, yes, yes…" She said answering his previous question. "I love you"

They quikly pulled off their under garments. Syaoran captured her lips again and they walked over to his bed, and they spent the night with each other's arms.

When Syaoran woke up he felt Sakura's frail body in his arms. He looked down to her head of auburn hair and buried his face in it, taking in the smell. He felt Sakura stir and wake up in his arms.

"Syaoran?" She asked timidly

"Hmm" he said not removing his face from her hair.

"I love you." As she said that she put her hand in a fist and when she opened it was the engagement ring. Syaoran reached up on hand and took it and her left hand and put it on her ring finger.

"no" she said quietly.


	5. Author's NoteVery Important

I'm updating the story right now. I'm going to re-write the first 5 chapters, and then continue on. Until I finish with the first 5 chapters, there will be two chapters' 1/2/3/4/5. So, after this authors note, there will be a re-written chapter 1. Thank you for everyone who is reading this, and I am sorry I ditched the story for so long.


	6. Chapter 1Part 2

A young girl sliced through the sky. Her light auburn hair was whipping around her frantic face. Her emerald eyes were wide with barely-masked terror. She had on brown leather leggings and a green top that appeared like it was made from leaves. It was one shouldered, and was tight, for better flying. Her boots were knee height, and also brown leather. Tree branches tore at her skin and hair, trying to capture her pale green wings, as to get her caught. She glanced back at her pursuer.

He was chasing her with the fiercest expression. His wide furry wings carried him dangerously close to her. His outfit was a tight fit brown leather pant and shirt combination. It stretched from his collarbone, to his wrists, to his boots. The outfit practically blended in with his wings. His chocolate brown eyes glared in the light, looking harshly at his prey. His brown hair remained untouched as he gained ground. He was the prince of the bat colony, and his prey was the weak princess of the fairy community.

Being a bat, he had certain abilities, like the power to manipulate sound. He let out a loud screech, meant to disable. It did its job well. The princess's voice sounded through the air as she screamed in pain, before her body went limp. Before she even started to plummet to the ground, he had her in his arms.

When Sakura woke, her head was pounding furiously. She was in the corner of a lavish bedroom. The bed was a brown four-poster, with a red comforter. There was a brown armoire on the wall opposite her. Sakura dared not look down at herself, but when she tried to stand her suspicions were confirmed. Her wrists were chained to the floor. She let out an annoyed growl, only to be met with laughter. Her head shot up to look at the voice.

Syaoran was now on the bed. He was shirtless, and his chest was slick with water. She snarled at him, straining at her chains to be farther away from him.

"What do you want? I demand you to set me free!" Sakura's voice sliced through his laughter, causing him to quiet. He slid of the bed, stalking over to her. He got down on one knee in front of her.

"For a little fairy, you aren't hard on the eyes." He smirked at her, grabbing her chin and pulling her toward him. His lips connected with hers harshly. She yanked her body away from him, only to ignite his laughter again.

"Tell me, where did you grow up?" He asked, ignoring her death glares.

"Where do you think, you stupid bat! Set me free!" She was screeching at him angrily, straining against her chains again. Syaoran waved his hands, and Sakura flew forward onto the ground, her chains gone. She launched herself at the door, only to slam into it. It was locked, and she couldn't find a way to open it.

"Did you really think I was that stupid?" Syaoran said, barely containing his laughter. He had sat back down onto his bed, watching her at the door.

"Yes," was her curt reply. It had barely left her mouth before she was on him, making an attempt to grab his throat and rip it out. He captured her wrists, as if she hadn't taken him by surprise, and flipped her, pinning her to his bed.

"You've been here five fucking minutes and you are already on my nerves!" His voice boomed through her ears, causing her to wince.

"You are the one who brought me here! I didn't ask to be kidnapped! If you are annoyed let me go! Let me go-" Sakura was interrupted by Syaoran's lips on hers, again. She screamed as she used all her strength to throw him off her. He barely moved. She scrambled out of his bed, and retreated to her corner. She glared over at him, taking a defensive position. He chuckled as he left the room. She re-launched herself at the door just as it closed, slamming into it yet again. She screamed in frustration, hitting the door.

Sakura started pacing around the room, hitting and kicking anything she could. She tried to find a way out, but after an hour, she knew it was hopeless. She threw herself at "her corner", sobbing in misery. She knew she couldn't get out. She hoped she could survive this. She sobbed herself to sleep within the hour, curled into the concrete corner.

When Syaoran re-entered the room, he immediately noticed her curled in the corner. He growled in frustration. If he weren't charged with her care, he would have left her in the corner. He stalked over to her body. He grabbed the strap of her shirt, and just as he was going to hurl her onto the bed, he noticed her red eyes. Something stirred in his stomach. He felt a bit bad for her. If her race weren't inferior, he would have cared. None-the-less, her gently laid her in the bed, tossing the covers haphazardly over her.

Syaoran paced the room as Sakura slept. She was the enemy. He had to remind himself of that. Even if she was hurt, or beautiful, she was the enemy. Eventually, he was exhausted. He conjured a chair, before slopping himself in it. He told himself he wouldn't sleep without her tied down, but he soon dozed off anyway.

Sakura knew she shouldn't have been comfortable when she woke up, but she was. She wanted to act like being captured was a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't. She reluctantly hoisted herself up, only to see Syaoran slumped in a chair near the bed. She wanted to strangle him right there, but he looked too peaceful. His face was calm, almost as if he wasn't a treacherous bat. She watched him for a few minutes, curious as to whom this guy was. She knew her was the bat prince, but that meant little.

She stopped herself at the thought. He was the bat prince! The bats were cruel, only proven by her capture. Just as she convinced herself he was evil, he opened his eyes. She launched herself at him, once again going for his neck. He captured her wrists in mid-air, before spinning around and slamming her into the chair.

"Let me go! What do you want with me?" She twisted in her grasp, trying to get out from under his gaze.

"My people want to destroy your vile race. We want revenge! We want you and every one of your kin DEAD!" He was shouting in her face, making her flinch away from him. "Do you KNOW what your people did to us? They tried to kill our king!" Sakura stopped struggling, confused. "Our rulers were in love! Did you know that? Your queen was killed because she loved us! They tried to kill out king, Goddamn it! Here you are acting like I am the bad guy! Did you know that none of your people blinked an eye when they came to attack us?" He shoved her wrists away from him as if they stung. He paced across the room, and Sakura stared at him.

"I was told your people slaughtered our queen…that you attacked us. The heir said we had to fight…or you would come to destroy us."

"The heir was wrong…"

"But this was a hundred years ago! Did no one notice that he lied?"

"We did." Sakura didn't know how to respond. She sunk into the chair.

"Someone has to end this…why don't you try talking to my father! He would understand! You could explain and everything would be better!"

"Things don't work like that, princess." Syaoran smiled sadly down at her. In a different world, things could have been different between them.

"Why not? I could do it! I could fix things!"

"Do you honestly think it would make a difference?"

"Yes!" One look into her eyes, and he was convinced she could do it. He walked over to his window, and smashed the glass, before pulling out a key and unlocking it. He opened it for her, moving out of the way. She stared at him for a moment, wide eyed. She slowly stood up and walked over to him. She was tense: worried that he would change his mind at any minute. When she saw that he wouldn't she climbed onto the windowsill.

"I'll tell them you slammed me into the window. Only bat skin is tough enough to break a window without bleeding." Syaoran smiled at the fairy princess in his window, as her wings slowly pulled from her back and stretched out, ready to fly. She glanced back at him, nodding her goodbye, before taking off into the night. Syaoran sighed, re-closing his window and laying down on the bed.


	7. Chapter 2 Part 2

Sakura practically slammed in her window when she arrived back at the fairy palace. She scrambled through her room, trying to look presentable to her father. Within seconds she was all but soaring through the castle to her father's study. When she found the mahogany door she flung it open, to her dad sitting at his desk. He looked up at her shocked, before jumping to his feet. He raced across the room and embraced her, holding her as if she would disappear.

"Father, I was there. I met the prince, but he let me go!" Her father petted her head, shushing her until she finally calmed down. She straightened her back, pulling away from him.

"Father, I have been to the bat kingdom, and I wish to make peace with them. Even as a prisoner, they treated me well. A hundred years ago, the heir to our throne, Aragon, slaughtered out queen. He then blamed it on the bats, calling for war. I now call for peace." The fairy king looked at his daughter, at a loss for words. After a minute, he regained his composure.

"Well…I would have to speak with the council…this isn't a matter to be taken lightly, Sakura. We have been at odds for a hundred years. The prince even kidnapped you!"

"I know, but our people's lives have been threatened for too long by a meaningless enemy! There does not have to be hostility if both our societies can find a common ground!" The king glanced at his daughter doubtfully, before calling in a servant.

"Find all members of council. I am calling a meeting."

Sakura went back to her room. She paced back in forth, worried. How could she make the council see that the bats did not have to be the enemy? Her thoughts went to the prince. She was sure his name was Syaoran. He never said, but she knew that was the name of the bat king's son. She wondered if he even knew her name. Some how, it didn't even matter. She knew that she had to make peace with his people. She knew that she desperately wanted a chance to be with the bat prince. She could almost feel his lips back on hers. She smiled wistfully, just as a servant walked in to tell her the council was together.

Sakura's walk to the council room was full of anxiety. When she entered, six masked faces turned her way. The council was made up of six people from different parts of the small kingdom. Each member was masked during meetings, to hide their identity. Only the king knew who they were, but he was not a member of council. Sakura walked to the center of the room, taking a deep breath.

"I have been to the kingdom of the bats. Prince Syaoran himself held me prisoner! In my time there, I learned something about our kingdom. We have been lied to! A hundred years ago, Aragon longed for the throne. He killed our queen, and took his place as heir. When he took power, he told our people the bat king killed our queen! He declared war, telling our people the bats would attack us if we did not act fast. He lied! Now, the bats are tired of our constant threat. They wish to eliminate us! I propose that we declare peace, before they declare war!" With her speech over, Sakura bowed to the council, before exiting. She trailed her way back to her room, worried over the outcome. The council would vote, then deliver their final decision. When Sakura got back to her room, she lay down, finally feeling the day catch up with her. She fell asleep, only to awake to her brother pounding on her door.

"Come in…" Her brother, Touya, entered the room. He was tall, with a muscular build. He had black hair, and brown eyes.

"Sakura, the council turned down your proposition. They said the bats are too dangerous." Seeing the distraught look upon Sakura's face, Touya exited. He knew there was no consoling her. Sakura stared at her door for a long while, before bursting into tears.

She cried for generations of people who died in hate. She cried for her queen, betrayed by her own blood. She cried for the bats, accused of a crime they didn't commit. She cried for both kingdoms, caught in meaningless hate. And she cried for herself and Syaoran, and how they could never even try to be together.

After her speech, Sakura was constantly watched. The council was scared she would turn on her people. She was escorted everywhere. She didn't need an escort. In the three years since she had met Syaoran, she barely functioned. She went through her duties, as a princess should. Sakura mulled through her days, without any real reaction. The two kingdoms had little battles here and there, but very little causality.

"Sakura." Sakura was sitting on her bed, staring at her walk. Her brother entered the room, and she looked over to him.

"Father wants us in his study." Sakura stood, following her brother to their destination. Once there, the king looked up at his children, before nervously standing up.

"The King of Bats has declared an all out war on our people." The room went dark.

When Sakura came to, she was in her brother's arms, and he was yelling.

"We cannot go to war with them! This is a horrible decision!"

"Touya, there is nothing we can do! This is not negotiable!" Sakura launched herself from her brother's arms. She launched herself from the room, from the castle, from the kingdom. No one pursued her. Without knowing it, she ended up at Syaoran's window. She reached a hand out to it, turning the handle.

It opened, and she was only mildly shocked it wasn't locked like last time. She looked around the room, but it was dark. She couldn't see a thing. The second her feet connected with the floor, she was thrown roughly onto the bed. She gasped in pain as her knee connected with the frame. Before she could move, a body was pinning her stomach to the bed from behind. She could hear a knife being drawn from a sheath, and he held her breath.

"Who are you?" A voice growled into her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. She could feel every inch of Syaoran's body pressed against hers.

"Syaoran?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and within second, she was flipped onto her back, looking up into the chocolate brown eyes of the man she thought about every day.

"Sakura?" Sakura wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body to hers. She buried her face into his shoulder, letting out a sob. Syaoran barely knew how to react. He pulled away from her slightly. Her large emerald eyes stared up at her, and his heart softened.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? We are at war." It wasn't a real question. He didn't want an answer. He was glad he could see her one last time.

"Syaoran…I don't want to be at war with your people. I don't want any more death…I only want to be with you. I want to get to know you, despite our kingdoms." She knew she was being rash, but her heart was telling her to go for him.

"Sakura, I'm engaged."

The world went black again.


End file.
